Too Late
by DontWaitUpForMe
Summary: Sequel to "Last Letter". Ayano knew one way or another someone would find her letter, but who could have been the better person to find it than the cause himself? Kazuma finally realizes how he feels about Ayano, but is it too late?


It rained that day. The clouds were as grey as the atmosphere. The thunder erupted in everyone's ears as they strained to hear the priest chant the sutra that was always read at the Kannagi family's funerals. Thinking back to it, I remember vaguely the grim faces of all the people who were there. We had no idea why it happened or how it happened. The black clothing worn by the mourners was like an abyss that threatened to engulf the coffin in the center of the mass. Eyes of every color blurred with endless tears. Not one eye was dry, except for mine.

The rain falling overhead eternally was like all my unshed tears.

I didn't cry as they placed red carnations as bright as her long hair around her face.

I didn't cry as they nailed her coffin shut and carried her off to the crematorium.

I didn't cry.

Not once.

Until today that is.

I remember when I discovered her mangled body. It was raining then, too. Something about that night was different for me. I felt as if something was wrong. Like something bad was going to happen.

If only I had acted on that feeling, none of this would have ever happened.

But I was with a woman then and I didn't want to break off my previous engagement for a minor feeling of unease. After I felt that I had accomplished what I sought for in the woman, I ventured through the city and my feet seemed to walk of their own accord. I found myself heading towards one of the tallest buildings in the city for no reason at all. My body tensed as I drew closer to it and my breathing hitched in my throat when I saw all the ambulances and sirens in front of the compound.

My breath stopped altogether when I saw the Kannagi family cars parked out front.

My feet began to walk faster…and faster until I was in a full sprint. I searched the crowd for her face. I didn't know then why I had instinctively looked for her first. I saw my father, and Ren, and Jyuugo. And still I searched. My eyes locked onto the body covered by a white sheet, crimson blood soaking the area around it.

As well as the red hair peaking from under the sheet.

I stepped back from the scene, from reality, as if an invisible force had knocked me back. And the rest of the night was a haze. Ayano was pronounced dead on scene. There were many speculations as to how she died. My father believed she fell from the top of the building defeating a yohma. It seemed like how she would go down.

But I know that's not what happened now, almost 3 years later.

I'm rifling through some of the old boxes in the Kannagi mansion's basement when I bump one of the boxes labeled "Ayano's Stuff". A small white paper flutters to the floor and I reach down and grab it. Unfolding it, my eyes widen to see Ayano's handwriting.

It's a letter. Her last letter.

And she didn't die.

She killed herself.

My hand covers my mouth and I stifle my sobs as my long overdue tears slide down my cheeks. The tiny droplets rain down onto the letter and the moisture spreads across its surface. All these years I've felt that she died fighting valiantly.

In a way that served her right.

But she wasn't who I thought she was. I always thought she was tough and didn't need protecting, but I was wrong. I sink down onto my knees, still gripping tightly onto the letter, as if my life depended on it.

Strong Ayano.

Beautiful Ayano.

_My Ayano._

She's gone.

And it's all my fault.

I try and find my strength to stand. My legs are wobbly underneath me, but I know where I have to go. The letter is a heavy weight in my pocket as I head to the Kannagi family grave. I pass stone upon stone until I reach the one I've searched for. There are withered carnations at it base and it looks as if it hasn't been cleaned for awhile. I kneel by the stone and my fingers trace Ayano's name. I whisper breathlessly, "You were right about me. I was with some woman I didn't even know the name of when I could have been saving you."

Once again, I find myself in tears and crush the letter in my hands. I gently kiss the grave and stand up to leave. A gust of wind carries me to the top of the building where Ayano once stood, probably in tears, about to take her own life. A breeze filters passed and I think about all the times I've used the contractor powers that gave me control over all the winds. Not once did they ever fail me. They were always there to guard me.

I step closer to the edge and a smile dances across my face. One picture flashes across my mind.

It's Ayano.

It is then that I realize the reason for why I searched for her first that cold and wet night long ago.

I loved her. And I still do.

I step off the side of the building and feel myself rushing for the earth below. The winds would always protect me, but there is a catch.

They only protect me when I want to be protected.


End file.
